


You're Here

by louandhaz



Series: Kingsman Oneshots [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Kingsman: The Golden Circle Compliant, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louandhaz/pseuds/louandhaz
Summary: Though he was fortunately alive, Harry went into a coma after being shot by Valentine. Two months later he finally awakes, only to find Eggsy in a hospital bed next to his.





	You're Here

** **You're Here****

 

Harry’s first thought when he opened his eyes was  _‘Great. Kingsman Medical again.’_

His second thought was _‘So, I’m not dead.’_ and next, _‘What about Valentine? He must be stopped!’_

However the question that received immediate answer was  _‘Eggsy. Where is Eggsy?’_ , because as soon as his blurry vision began to clear, his eyes land on a motionless figure who was lying on the bed next to his.

It was Eggsy.

Why? What happened to Eggsy? Is he badly injured?

How _dare_  anyone hurt his boy--

“-Harry, Harry, calm down, goddammit!” Harry’s eye snapped towards the source of the voice who was shushing him. It was then he realized that Merlin hands were on his shoulders, trying to calm him down. He also noticed a seat on the left side of the bed. Merlin must have been sitting there playing with his pad while keeping watch on Harry and Eggsy until the rapid beeping of Harry’s heart indicated him being awake.

Before he could do anything else though, a Kingsman doctor, Dr. Lucas who was known for his patience especially towards Agent Galahad, suddenly appeared on his right side and started poking and prodding him. He then asked him general questions, which Harry answered after Merlin gave him a small glass of water.

Deeming Harry will be alright after a much needed rest, the good doctor turned his attention to the sleeping figure next to him.

“Go back to sleep, Harry.”

“Eggsy…”

“The lad will be fine, I promise ye. He’s tough, unlike ye.” Before Harry could respond to the playful slur, he falls asleep.

* * *

It turns out Valentine was a lousy shot.

Yet a gunshot wound to the head was, of course, grave and though Harry had survived, he went into a coma that lasted for two months.

“Two weeks after V-day, we got a call from Statesman asking about an English agent with a gunshot wound. Their description matched yours.”

“So you sent Eggsy to pick me up?”

“Aye. Every agent, including Eggsy was busy trying to pick up the mess Valentine’s made. But ye know how he is.” At Harry’s questioning brow, Merlin smirked. “As soon as we’ve got the news you were found, he finished his mission in record time and flew to Kentucky.”

Harry let out a sigh. “He got reckless, didn’t he?”

Merlin sipped his tea before answering, “A few broken ribs. Roxy and I scolded him, though I dinnae think he cared because he was too focused on bringing you home.”

Home.

His whole body still aches after lying in bed for two months, his head pounds every so often and can only be calm if he took his medicine. When he is discharged from medical he would surely undergo physiotherapy. But the thought of being brought home by Eggsy… and to go through healing process with the boy by his side—provided Eggsy wanted to—maybe wouldn’t be so bad.

But first…

“What exactly happened to him?” Harry muttered as he watched the sleeping boy. His face was flushed with fever, an IV was stuck on his arm, giving him medicine and fluids to keep him hydrated. For the first time in knowing Eggsy, even though it was a short period of time given his two comas, Harry realized he had never seen the boy vulnerable like this.

He decided that he hates it.

Merlin sighed while taking off his glasses, rubbing his eyes before answering his best friend. “Like I said, Kingsman were understaffed but the world was going to shit so everybody had their jobs to do, including your boy. After ye were home, though, every time the lad’s done his job, he’d immediately come back here to look after ye.”

Harry’s heart warmed at Merlin’s statement. Eggsy cared for him that much? “He didn’t go home and rest?” Harry felt offended when Merlin gave him his famous ‘Are you stupid?’ look.

“He basically watched ye die Harry. Tell me ye wouldn’t do the same if it were him lying in that bed.” The Wizard nodded at the very bed he was lying in.

Harry wanted to deny his best friend, but as his gaze landed on the sleeping blond again, he shut his mouth.

He wouldn’t. If he were healthy and moving right now, there were no place, no person nor _anything_ that would take him away from the boy’s side.

Not taking his eyes off Eggsy, Harry heard Merlin proceed. “After months of saving and fixing the world and not going home to get proper rest, he basically ran himself ragged. The day ye woke up, he had collapsed because he was running a high fever of thirty nine degrees, Dr. Lucas said. Ye should have seen him, Harry. He was delirious, almost punched a nurse, a male one mind ye, because he dinnae want to be taken to another room.” Merlin shook his head at the memory. “He had to be sedated. An hour after that, ye decided to wake up.” The quartermaster raised his eyebrow as if accusing Harry for being late again.

“Why are you telling me this, Merlin?”

“Ye know why. How about ye do us the favor of putting the lad and yerself out of yer misery? He’d be knighted as soon as he’s healthy, meaning he’d be an official agent and both of ye will be equals.” And Harry’s thoughts went to the times he had confided to Merlin about Eggsy. About the boy being cheeky and frustrating, how Harry both hated and loved his choice of clothes and how Harry wanted nothing more than to gather him in his arms, especially after the train test.

Seeing Eggsy shaking, eyes wild as he thought he had almost died, Harry wanted to embrace him and kiss him. To make him feel safe and to show the boy comfort.

But Eggsy was still a candidate and Harry was his mentor. Not to mention their age difference; he was older than the boy’s mother and father for God’s sake.

Yet despite all that, Merlin’s next question crumbled his initial resolve to lay off Eggsy. “Isn’t it about time you both be happy, Harry?”

Harry didn’t reply. But deep down, both men knew his answer.

* * *

Eggsy wakes up to find Harry’s bed empty.

He started to panic. Where was Harry? What happened? Why isn’t Harry here? Why--

“Eggsy, calm down!” It was Roxy. “Honestly, you've made everyone worried.”

She was holding his shoulders and pushing him back against the bed gently. He could feel his body was still weak because of the fever and he was also dizzy, so he reluctantly leaned back into his pillow.

She then gave his a glass of water, his mouth automatically opened when a straw was pressed against his lips. After he took a few gulps, his rough voice asked, “Aight, Rox?”

Roxy winced. “Fine, Eggsy.” But her voice was anything but fine.

“Rox? What’s wrong?”

She didn’t answer him and instead avoided his eyes. Eggsy stared as her gaze focused on Harry’s hospital bed.

“Roxy? Where’s Harry?”

She bit her lip.

 _“Rox--”_ “Eggsy.” He stopped.

It was when his best mate sat down on the seat next to his bed and took his hand that he realized there were tears in her eyes. “I’m so sorry, Eggsy…”

“What-” “Harry didn’t make it.” She sniffled while squeezing the male’s hand. “He’s died.”

And the world around Eggsy collapsed.

“No.”

“Eggsy-”

“No. Harry survived the gunshot. I brought him home!”

_“Eggsy-”_

“No. No, no, no!”

_“Eggsy, please-”_

“NO!”

_“EGGSY!”_

*

“EGGSY!”

Eggsy’s eyes snapped open. He sobbed as he immediately felt nauseous and his head pounding. He was also sweating and his whole body ached, indicating that his fever still hasn’t gone down.

Yet… Even though his whole body hurt, nothing hurts more than to face the fact that Harry has… Harry--

 _“Harry”_ He sobbed loudly.

And the next thing he knew, he was gathered into someone’s arms. But it doesn’t matter. Nothing matters anymore.

Harry’s dead--

“Oh, Eggsy.”

*

Eggsy was in and out of consciousness because of his high fever for the next two days.

Harry felt so disheartened seeing the boy in so much pain but he remembered that Eggsy has been feeling this longer than he himself had. Dear Lord, if he was feeling miserable watching Eggsy lie weak in his bed, how did Eggsy feel when Harry had been in a coma, not only once but _twice?_

Too many times to count, Harry wanted nothing more than to sit beside Eggsy, to hold his hand, talk to him and urge him to wake up and get better. Merlin had chastised him when he voiced his thoughts, saying that Harry had only woke up two days ago and he will plan something horrible for him if he were to leave his bed.

“Ye could see him from there anyway. Hell, the reason we gave the lad the same room as yers was so he doesn’t run off from _his_  bed if we were to give him a different room.” So Harry wisely kept his mouth shut.

All of that went out of the window when Eggsy had a nightmare and screamed in his sleep.

“Harry-”

“Either help me to him or _move_ , Merlin!” His boy was suffering. No way in hell would he lay in this bed any longer. Merlin wisely (and quickly) took almost all of Harry’s weight and put him to seat on Eggsy’s bed, all while the blonde was tossing and turning.

“Be careful, Galahad.” Roxanne, who has been trying and failing to calm Eggsy down, stepped back to give Harry space. Her face for once showed worry instead of the brave and professional expression she always wears in Harry’s presence.

Now focusing on Eggsy, Harry cradled his face with his hands while gently calling his protege’s name to rouse him.

It doesn’t work.

“No, no-- NO!” When he began to thrash, Harry had no choice because he doesn’t want Eggsy hurting himself.

“EGGSY!” And Eggsy’s eyes snapped open.

His eyes were wild, tears soon gathered and streamed down his cheeks. Eggsy was also trembling. However, what really broke Harry was when he let out a mournful sob.

_“Harry”_

Him.

Eggsy was having a nightmare about _him_.

Harry felt his heart breaking as he gathered the crying boy into his arms. His hand moved to rub Eggsy’s back while the other stroke his hair, providing him comfort.

On the corner of his eyes, he saw a protesting Merlin being pulled out of the room by Roxanne. Harry wasn’t kidding when he stated the girl as brave.

He continued his comfort while rocking Eggsy, shushing him when he whimpered. “Oh, Eggsy. Shush, my boy, it’s alright. You’re safe, you’re alright, darling…”

Harry was a bit dizzy from standing up and walking after two months of not moving, but Eggsy was more important. Eggsy needs him.

It took a few minutes for the younger male to calm down, but eventually he stopped shaking and his sobs turned into sniffles. Harry began to pull from Eggsy but only a little because the way Eggsy was holding his hospital gown in his hands was as if he was afraid his mentor was going to disappear. He then took Eggsy's face in his hands again, his thumbs wiping the tears away.

“You’re really here…” Eggsy said, voice hoarse because of fever, lack of drinking water and screaming.

“Where else would I be, darling?” Harry gave him smile while gently caressing Eggsy’s cheek with his knuckles.

“I thought you were dead.” The boy bit his lip as his eyes began tearing up again. “I thought you’d left me…”

“Never.” Harry said with conviction before softly pressing his lips against Eggsy’s.

He felt Eggsy gasped, but Harry wanted, no, _needed_ to give Eggsy solid proof that he was alive and won’t be leaving him anytime soon. He also needed to show him how much Eggsy has become such an important person in his life. How he has now become the object of Harry’s affection.

He felt the young man’s grip on his gown tightened while he kissed Harry back, moaning when Harry tilted his head to kiss him deeper.

When they pulled away, Harry smiled at Eggsy’s flushed face, his expression was dazed but his eyes were no longer filled with tears.

“You’re here.” Eggsy said after putting his arms around Harry’s shoulders and burying his face in his neck. Harry returns the favor by slipping his arms around the boy’s waist and kissing the top of his head.

“I’m here.”

* * *

The next morning, Eggsy’s fever broke.

“I’m sorry, Harry.” Eggsy murmured quietly to Harry’s chest, but the older man heard him anyway. After a long argument with Merlin and Dr. Lucas, Eggsy was given permission to lay in Harry’s hospital bed, but only for a little while. Now Harry lied in his bed with Eggsy in his arms.

“Whatever for, dear boy?”

“For saying those mean things to you…” Ah. The day Harry went to Kentucky. Harry still cringes at the fact that he had left angry after his father had told him many times never to walk away angry. 

“If I recall, Eggsy, you had apologized while I have not. I am truly sorry for saying such things to you and I do hope you’ll forgive me.” Harry took Eggsy’s chin in his hand to tilt his head up so he could show the boy that he was telling the truth. “I would also like to say that even though yes, I had initially chosen you as my candidate because of Lee, I want you to know that over time I see you as your own person. And if everything Merlin has told me is anything as I have imagined, then I am so proud of the person you have become, Eggsy.”

The genuine smile on Eggsy’s face showed he believed him and Harry never felt so glad.

“I forgive you, Harry.” His love then leaned up to give him a chaste kiss, which Harry accepted.

“I’m sorry for another thing, though.” Harry raised his eyebrow when the boy pouted. Good Lord, God help him if Eggsy decides to use that same expression every time he wants something from Harry.

Not that Harry wouldn’t give him the world if he wanted to.

“What is it?”

“Wanted to be there when you woke up. Didn't want you to wake up alone.”

“Oh, but I wasn't alone, darling. When I was awake, you were there—granted, not in the best condition, but it did bring me such joy and relief that when I opened my eyes you were the first thing I see.”

Harry’s face softened when Eggsy’s pout turned into a soft, tearful smile. “I missed you, Harry.”

“As did I… And if you would let me, Eggsy, I plan on never leaving you again for a long time.”

“Sounds like a great plan to me.”

It really was.

.

.

**End.**


End file.
